Sold to Disney
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: After Disney bought Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala move to Disney World under George Lucas's orders and don't feel accepted. Now, our three heroes must accept the fact that they're now under the ownership of the most powerful entertainment company in the world (Palpatine's there too). Hijinks ensue. Based off of Bought Out! By: JJZ-109.
1. Another Happy Landing

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World, Mickey, and Oswald belong to Disney.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS

Episode 7 ½: Sold to Disney

Two years ago, on some random day in November, George Lucas sold the rights to his Star Wars franchise to the powerful entertainment company Disney for 4 billion dollars. Apparently, all geeks cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced because of this shocking news.

Meanwhile, while attempting to take a break from the madness of the Clone Wars, the three main protagonists of the prequel trilogy have recently received the news of this and must travel to Earth, specifically Orlando, FL at the Walt Disney World Resort, alongside Chancellor Palpatine (who may or may not be a Sith Lord) who was in a separate spaceship. Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala have agreed to this invitation and began their long space ship ride to Disney World in hopes that Earth isn't as crazy as the rest of the galaxy during the Clone Wars…

Obi Wan was seen piloting Padme's J-type star skiff through space, hoping to reach Earth. The incredibly long trip past countless systems and through the black void of space seemed to feel like an eternity, but it was awfully quiet. Everyone was a bit worried about what would the people of Earth would think about them: will they instantly love them or hate them with all of their hearts? To them, it seemed like George Lucas was forcing them to go to Earth, so the people there would worship him instantly. It was nothing more than a desperate cry for help in their eyes.

The nervous feeling of not being accepted on Earth was soon gone as Obi Wan flew the skiff towards the planet. It was a huge planet that was mostly covered in water with one sun and one moon that reminded the trio of Alderaan that went by the name 'Earth'. As they got closer, Obi Wan wasn't too sure about living on Earth since he heard that it was so different from the other planets he has been to in his life. _I hope that the people here are civilized…_He thought. Obi Wan took an anxious breath as he entered the skiff into the atmosphere, hoping that Anakin and Padme would notice once they woke up from their nap.

Obi Wan pulled out the contract Bob Iger, the president/CEO of Disney, had them signed and groaned. "Why does it always have to be money?" He asked in annoyance as he crumbled it up and threw it to the side.

At first glance, Earth seemed pretty peaceful with green fields, gorgeous beaches, large cities, and small towns with a variety of cultures coming from the 6 billion people living there. To Obi Wan, he began to have that nervous feeling about the people being uncivilized and possibly acting rude towards him and his friends again.

Then, he glided the skiff through the clouds and Earth's blue skies slowly. Obi Wan heard some yawns behind him and turned to see Anakin and Padme waking up from their nap. _Finally, those two lovebirds are awake! _Obi Wan thought. Anakin was wearing his usual leather Jedi outfit while Padme was wearing a tan jumpsuit with a dark red vest and brown boots while her hair was tied in a ponytail. They were requested by Disney to wear these while Obi Wan just wore his usual white and brown Jedi outfit.

"Morning, Anakin, Padme." Obi Wan greeted with a slight grin while Anakin poked the back of his head.

"So, are we there yet, Master?" He asked.

"We're almost there, Anakin."

"Once we get there, I hope that things won't be TOO bad." Padme said as she hoped that she, her husband, and his best friend would be accepted among the people of Earth while Obi Wan just shrugged.

"It's your opinion, Padme. A couple of months from now, when we're on children's backpacks or lunch boxes, then things would be pretty bad since George Lucas is just saying 'you must worship me. Accept me as your king.' with all of the merchandise with our faces plastered onto it."

"I seriously doubt that's what's going to happen, Master. I heard that Disney has fantastic services." Anakin pointed out.

"Like what?" Obi Wan asked.

"There's food, nice workers, money, and a comfy place to stay." Anakin answered. Obi Wan sighed in relief after hearing about the nice workers and comfy place to stay.

"I heard that they also have some Princesses, talking animals, princes, and pirates that make up most of the population of Disney World." Padme explained while Anakin wrapped an arm around her.

"But who cares about the population? The three of us are together and that's all that matters." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, making Obi Wan jump in shock. He stared at the GPS system to see the Chancellor's spaceship behind them. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Obi Wan muttered before getting up and heading to the back seat. "Anakin, take the wheel!"

Unfortunately, that was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made in his entire life. Sure, Anakin was the best starpilot in the galaxy, but he was incredibly reckless. "Yes, master." Anakin nodded as he began steering the skiff quickly.

They flew towards Orlando at lightning speed while Anakin was recklessly doing loops to avoid planes or jets as they sped through the gate to Disney World.

"This is why I hate flying!" Obi Wan groaned, feeling nauseous.

"Ani, try not to crash anything around this area, ok?" Padme asked.

"I know, dear." Anakin nodded as he drove the skiff near what looked like a white and blue castle. "See? We're almost there. Happy now, Master?"

Obi Wan nodded and got his bag while Padme did the same and gave Anakin his bag.

"Now, all we have to do is land." Anakin muttered, heading towards the parking lot quickly. Apparently, he had forgotten to slow the skiff down after the wild goose chase to get away from the chancellor's ship.

"Ani, we're going to crash! Slow the skiff down!" Padme shouted.

"Anakin, listen to your wife and park the skiff like a normal person!" Obi Wan commanded.

Anakin wasn't listening though as he crashed the skiff into a fancy looking car. A loud BOOM was heard, triggering a ton of car alarms as Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme were sent flying with their luggage towards the Transportation and Ticket Center and crashing in front of Bob Iger, Mickey, and Oswald who were standing in front of the monorail stations, one going to the Magic Kingdom as well as the resorts and the other going to Epcot.

"Hiya, pals! Welcome to Disney World!" Mickey greeted happily while he, Oswald, and Bob Iger helped our heroes up and handing them their luggage.

"Yes, welcome to Walt Disney World. Where's this Chancellor Palpatine I've heard about it?" Bob Iger asked. Then, Padme saw a ship landing in the distance at the parking lot.

"That looks like his ship." She answered, pointing at the ship.

"But what's with the smoke and the sounds of car alarms?" Oswald asked while gesturing to the smoke from the explosion and hearing the car alarms.

Obi Wan glared at Anakin who smiled innocently. Bob Iger, Oswald, and Mickey's eyes widened at the smoke.

"Yeah…that was my fault." Anakin sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Bob Iger just moved back from him nervously.

"Another happy landing…" Obi Wan groaned.


	2. Getting used to Everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World, Mickey, Oswald, and Gaston belong to Disney. I also don't own Stephen Glass and Jane Foster.

Bob Iger sighed, shaking his head at the sight of the huge cloud of smoke from the explosion. Anakin chuckled nervously and continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Um…sorry?" The Jedi Knight asked awkwardly. Bob Iger stared at the smoke from the explosion and all of the confused tourists in the parking lot that were wondering why their car alarms 'mysterious' went off before turning back to our three heroes. Before he could answer though, Mickey answered for him with a smile.

"Aww, it's alright, Anakin! We're all great pals here!" The mouse grinned. Anakin sighed in relief, grateful that the talking mouse wasn't angry at him for crashing the skiff into the parking lot.

"Ok, now, guys, Mickey and Oswald will take you to the monorail station that'll take you to Magic Kingdom and they'll show you around and explain everything. If you guys need anything, here's my phone number." Bob Iger explained as he gave Obi Wan a business card.

"Um, what's a phone number?"

"You see, on Earth, we use cell phones as a form of communication while you guys use holograms over in your galaxy since the technology is more advanced than it is here." Bob Iger said, walking off to the parking lot.

Then, he realized that the smoke was coming from his car since the skiff had crashed right into it. Bob Iger gritted his teeth in anger. His precious Mustang had been crushed by the newcomers. He punched the remains of his car in rage and began yelling.

"NOT MY CAR!"

His screams caused Anakin, Obi Wan, and Padme to turn their heads towards the smoke. Anakin laughed awkwardly and yelled, "My bad!"

"Anakin, try not to do anything like that again, ok?" Obi Wan scolded.

"Ani was just attempting to stick a landing, Obi Wan. Don't be so harsh on him." Padme said before turning to Mickey and Oswald. "So, weren't you two supposed to take us to some monorail?"

She felt weird talking to a talking mouse and rabbit both wearing shorts, but it seemed to be considered normal in a place like this.

"Yup, follow us, pals! Oswald and I will show you guys around and explain everything about Disney World!" Mickey grinned while turning towards the monorail station that'll take them to Magic Kingdom. He then began walking with Oswald up the ramp that lead to the monorail.

Anakin and Padme linked arms with each other while Obi Wan walked slowly behind them as Mickey and Oswald began explaining to them about the four theme parks Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom as well as the water parks Blizzard Beach and Typhoon Lagoon and the shopping district Downtown Disney and the golf courses and hotels while they got in and rode in the monorail to Magic Kingdom.

When they got off the monorail, Mickey and Oswald walked to the front gates of Magic Kingdom and showed the security guards their IDs. The security guards just let them through as if a talking mouse, talking rabbit, two Jedi, and a Senator were normal.

One of the guards commented once he saw Anakin and Padme, "You know, you two look like Stephen Glass and Jane Foster."

"Um…thank you, sir. I guess that's a compliment…" Anakin nodded with a confused expression before walking through the tunnels that led to Main Street USA with Padme and Obi Wan.

They exited the tunnels and into the crowded area that is Main Street USA. Obi Wan saw the castle from earlier standing right in the middle of the park behind a statue of Mickey Mouse holding hands with a man he presumed was Walt Disney and sighed in disappointment. This was gonna suck for him…

Meanwhile, at the Transportation and Ticket Center…

Palpatine knocked down the ramp to his spaceship and stepped out of it while looking at his surroundings. "Another happy landing…" He grumbled in annoyance. The Sith Lord in disguise walked to the monorail station and up the rail to board it. After getting off of it at Magic Kingdom, he walked towards the gates of the theme park and tried to get through one of the tunnels leading into Main Street USA. Unfortunately, before he could set foot into the tunnel, he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see a security guard.

"Sir, do you have an ID or are you a new character?" The guard asked.

"Silence, fool! You will suffer if I'm not granted access!" Palpatine snapped.

"Excuse me?" The guard questioned, feeling slightly threatened.

"This is MY kingdom!" Palpatine yelled as he threw the security guard to the side.

"Hey! That's not how we treat our friends around here!" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Oswald and Mickey glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"Fine…" Palpatine groaned, helping the security guard back up before turning to Mickey and Oswald. _I'll never worship these talking animals! _He thought, but then he remember that he and his enemies were sent here under George Lucas's orders.

"That's not very nice, Mr. Palpatine! Even as the newest member of the Disney Villains, you should ALWAYS treat your pals kindly!" Mickey scolded. "Anyways, we're glad you've made it!"

Then, he and Oswald walked through the tunnel and into Main Street USA with Palpatine following behind him. In the Town Square, Mickey and Oswald hugged some kids while taking pictures with them and signing autograph books. Anakin and Obi Wan took mental notes about how to interact with the people around them despite that the two were being ignored by the kids. Padme thought it was a bit adorable and smiled when any of the kids said she was pretty or complimented her outfit. Palpatine absolutely HATED it.

Suddenly, a little kid about five or six years old approached Anakin and Obi Wan.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked the kid.

"What movie are you two from?" The kid questioned.

"We're from Star Wars. Now, go back to be with your parents." Anakin replied as he shooed the kid away. Unfortunately, the kid turned back in their direction and continued to annoy them.

"I never heard of a Disney movie called that." The kid said before noticing Anakin's lightsaber dangling from his belt. "What does this do?"

"DON'T!" Anakin shouted in alarm. Too late. The kid activated the lightsaber and accidently cut Obi Wan's leg.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Obi Wan screamed while clutching his leg and limping to the First Aid center.

"Uh, is he going to be alright?" The kid asked as he noticed the trail of blood Obi Wan left while Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"Go back to your parents, NOW!" Anakin shouted, causing several people to turn their heads to him. He was never good with kids.

The kid then walked off to find his parents. Mickey and Oswald then lead the Star Wars characters to the plaza area in front of the castle (Obi Wan was able to catch up to them after getting his leg bandaged).

"Alright, pals! Now, we're gonna show you all where you'll be staying to unpack your things and relax. Later, we have a big surprise for all of you." Mickey grinned.

"So, where are we staying at?" Anakin asked.

"Well…you and Obi Wan are staying at the Polynesian Resort with the heroes, heroines, and princes. Padme, you'll be staying at Cinderella Castle which is behind us with the Princesses. Palpatine, you'll be staying at Gaston's Tavern over in Fantasyland with the villains." Mickey explained.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Obi Wan muttered, knowing what happens to Anakin whenever he gets separated from Padme.

"I shall not live in a tavern!" Palpatine snapped.

"It's not THAT bad! You all will make friends, trust me!" Mickey smiled.

"Oh joy…" Everyone grumbled sarcastically.


	3. Finding a New Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World, Oswald, and all other Disney characters belong to Disney.

Padme took a nervous breath at the thought of being away from Anakin and Obi Wan. The castle was towering over her which was a bit uncomfortable. Padme wiped some sweat off of her forehead. Aside from being apart from her husband and his best friend, another thing that was bothering her was Orlando's sweltering heat which reminded her of Tattooine.

"Not bad." Obi Wan commented.

"Alright, Padme! Follow me!"

Padme gulped before turning to Anakin who was holding her hand. Then, the two started making out before Obi Wan demanded, "What about us?"

"I'm sorry, but this castle is for girls only." Oswald said as he dragged Padme away from Anakin and into the castle.

"Ani, I love you!" Padme called out.

"I know!" Anakin nodded while walking off with Obi Wan and Mickey.

Padme then tapped Oswald on the shoulder and asked, "I'm not sure if I wanna stay here, Oswald. Is there another place I can stay at?"

"Well, aside from the Polynesian and the Fort Wilderness Lodge, there's the Grand Floridian and the Contemporary." Oswald answered.

"Can we check out the rooms for both places please?" Padme questioned.

"Sure thing." Oswald nodded.

The two walked out of the castle and to the monorail station. They waited for the monorail and got on it once it arrived, taking them to the Contemporary Resort.

They walked to one of the rooms as Oswald opened the door to the room and asked her, "Here it is. What do you think?"

"It reminds me of the apartment Anakin and I lived in back home." Padme commented.

"In other words, you don't like it?" Oswald questioned.

"It just makes me feel homesick." Padme sighed sadly.

The duo then walked back to the monorail station and got on another monorail to the Grand Floridian.

They left the station and went to a room. Oswald opened the door to that room and asked, "Do you like this one?"

"I like it, Oswald, but it doesn't feel the same without Anakin and Obi Wan." Padme answered. "Can I stay at the Polynesian?"

"Of course." Oswald nodded while they walked off back to the monorail station.

Meanwhile, Palpatine was on his way to his new home at Gaston's Tavern…


	4. A Toast to Villainy

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World and all other Disney characters belong to Disney.

Palpatine walked towards Gaston's Tavern where all the Disney Villains were supposedly staying at. He finally reached the entrance to the place which was a wooden door. Palpatine knocked on the door while carrying his suitcase. He was met with no response of anyone opening the door for him to enter.

In frustration, he activated his lightsaber and cut a hole in the door before kicking it down and entering though the hole. Palpatine walked into the main area of the tavern to see a large group of people, some were human and majority of them were animals, some kind of creature, or human resembling, talking about how they kicked out someone named Maleficent out of their group because she was now 'on the enemy's side and kind while singing with birds'.

When they saw him, they stared at Palpatine and began whispering stuff about him. Suddenly, they began groaning in annoyance which caused Palpatine to stare at them in confusion.

"Ugh, another one? Hopefully, he doesn't end up like Maleficent and become kind and start singing with birds like he's Snow White." A tall man dressed in red and black while wearing a turban groaned.

"Maybe he's not as lame as the new guy." Another man with black hair wearing a red and yellow shirt commented.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" A guy with red hair wearing a white suit exclaimed.

"'Sup, lame-o?" The black haired dude asked.

Then, the villains approached him and crowded around him while bombarding him with questions until someone else approached Palpatine.

"Everyone, give the new guy some air!" A voice commanded. The villains moved aside to let some dude with blue flaming hair out of the way.

"So, you're the new guy, huh? Anyways, the name's Hades, lord of the dead. I'm in charge of showing you where your room is." The flaming hair dude greeted, gesturing Palpatine to follow him. "Right this way!"

"Well, all of the villains seemed…amusing." Palpatine commented while opening a door that was at the back of the tavern.

"Yeah, they're something alright." Hades chuckled as the two walked down a hallway before they bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice snapped. Palpatine looked down to see a brown lion with a black mane and pink scar over his eye glaring at him.

"What do you want, Scar?" Hades asked the lion, whose name was Scar, in annoyance.

"Who's this?" Scar growled. Palpatine glared at him.

"This is Palpatine. He's the new guy!" Hades replied.

"I hope he doesn't end up like Maleficent or be as lame as Hans." Scar grumbled. (Author's Note: I have nothing against Hans [except for trying to kill Anna and Elsa and being a total jerk]). _So, that's who the redhead was…_Palpatine thought, remembering the red headed guy who the black haired dude he assumed was Gaston called 'lame-o'.

"Sorry, buddy. How about a quick snack for you?" Hades asked as he summoned a piece of zebra meat while opening the door that led into the tavern's dining area which caused Scar to start drooling. "Go get it!"

He threw the zebra meat through the door which caused Scar to run after it.

"Anyways, it's time to go to your room." Hades said while continuing to lead Palpatine down the hallway.

They finally stopped at another wooden door and Hades opened it for Palpatine. Inside the room were black curtains with flame designs on them and two beds. There were portraits of the Disney Villains on the walls as well. It looked really nice than what Palpatine expected it to be as he nodded in satisfaction.

"Glad you like it. Give me or any of the other villains a holler if you need anything. You're also sharing this room with Randall and watch out: he's really tricky. By the way, we're having a villains' meeting later. Hope we get to see you there." Hades explained before leaving.

Palpatine looked around his room again and then started unpacking his suitcase.

"Huh…I guess the mouse was right." He chuckled to himself.

Before he could start hanging his clothes up, he sensed a disturbance. Palpatine looked around and thought he heard the sound of something moving.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Palpatine shouted while firing some lightning towards whatever was moving.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed before revealing who it was.

Suddenly, a light purple lizard like creature appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"I think the question is: who are you?" Palpatine corrected. The creature glared at him.

"My name's Randall! This is my room! What's with the lightning and stuff?" The creature, named Randall, asked.

"It's part of my powers." Palpatine answered.

"Oh…I get it. So, you're not trying to knock out all of the resort's lights, right?" Randall nodded.

"Exactly." Palpatine nodded before getting back to hanging up his clothes.

Later…

The Disney Villains and Palpatine were all sitting around a table for the meeting, getting to know each other and sharing stories about their defeats and whatnot while drinking beer. Scar, the lion from earlier, was busy finishing his story.

"And so, I killed my brother by throwing him into the stampede and sent his son to run away while I sent my hyenas after him, but they failed to kill him. Finally, the whole Pridelands were under my rule, but—"Scar continued, but was interrupted.

"It all went downhill from there?" A tiger named Shere Khan interrupted.

Scar groaned in frustration and pointed his paw at him, asking, "If he's going to interrupt me, could I kill him now?"

"Shere Khan, stop interrupting Scar. Scar, don't kill him." The guy wearing the turban from earlier, whose name was Jafar, replied.

"So, who's next?" Hans asked before turning to Gaston. "Would you like to share your story with us, Gaston?"

"No thanks." Gaston said. "No one tells stories like Gaston!"

Everyone groaned at this.

The next one to tell their story was Captain Hook.

"Well, you already know who I am. I'm the captain of a pirate ship off the coast of Neverland and I'm enemies with a ten year old boy who wants to put an end to my 'terror'." Hook explained.

"So, what was his name?" Jafar asked.

"His name is Peter Pan. During our first encounter, the brat cut my hand off and fed it to a crocodile who still wants to eat me to this day. Pan and I have been enemies ever since." Hook finished.

"What about you, Palpatine? What's your story?" Hans asked.

"Um…no thank you…"

"Come on! You're the new guy! We wanna know all about you."

"Fine…My name is Palpatine, I'm new here. I'm actually a Sith Lord in disguise, but everyone thinks that I'm the Chancellor. I plan on turning Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side because I feel like he would make a powerful ally." Palpatine explained.

"What's so special about Anakin then?" Gaston asked.

"Well, he's the chosen one to bring balance to the Force according to this prophesy from where I come from." Palpatine answered.

"And how does it affect you?" Scar questioned.

"Well, I need to find a way to get him to the Dark Side quickly without revealing my true identity as a Sith Lord to stop it from coming true." Palpatine responded.

"Good job, Palpatine! You revealed your evil plan to us! So, how do you feel?" Jafar asked.

"Slightly better." Palpatine answered. The villains laughed evilly and he found himself laughing alongside them.

"To villainy!" Palpatine exclaimed while holding his beer mug up.

"TO VILLAINY!" The other villains repeated, clashing their mugs with Palpatine's. They all then laughed evilly and began talking casually.

Meanwhile…

Mickey was seen leading Anakin and Obi Wan towards the lobby of the Polynesian Resort…


	5. Of Angst and Mistaken Identities

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World and all other Disney characters belong to Disney.

Obi Wan looked behind him to make sure Anakin was keeping up with him and Mickey as they walked to the lobby of the Polynesian Resort from the monorail station of the hotel. He was really impressed with how the hotel lobby looked. There were nice looking plants growing and the décor looked fitting for a hotel like this. The area was filled with tourists, heroes, heroines, and princes walking around. He actually felt like he could relax for once despite all the trouble with the Clone Wars and being forced to come here by George Lucas. He turned to Anakin who looked incredibly nervous as he was tapping his finger on his lightsaber.

"You're sweating. Relax." Obi Wan reassured him.

"How can I, Master? What if Padme is having a rough time with the Princesses and I'm not there?" Anakin asked nervously.

"I'm sure she could handle them. She's tough and I bet she could pull out her blaster and shoot at them if they were being rude to her." Obi Wan shrugged as he carried his suitcase as Anakin carried his own suitcase while they walked to the front desk.

"Y-You're not getting it. Now that I'm away from her again, I'm in agony. The longer I'm away from Padme, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with her…I can't breathe." Anakin explained sadly while Mickey was at the front desk, talking to a worker and possibly getting them their room keys.

"Just calm down, Anakin. I'm 100% sure that Padme is alright. You're just overreacting. Take deep slow breaths, ok? Control your feelings." Obi Wan told him.

"Believe me, I wish I could just talk about my feelings, but I can't." Anakin said, close to tears.

"Anakin, listen to me. We've been away from Padme for about ten minutes." Obi Wan explained.

"That's too long! It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime!" Anakin exclaimed as he began wiping tears off of his sleeve.

"Anakin, just relax, ok? Don't start crying." Obi Wan told Anakin.

Too late. Anakin was sobbing uncontrollably. Obi Wan groaned as Mickey walked up to them with their room keys.

"Well, pals, here are your room keys. You'll be staying in room 143." Mickey said while tossing Obi Wan the room keys.

Obi Wan stared at the room keys and shrugged before handing one of them to Anakin who was still crying. The two walked outside to where the rooms were, but Obi Wan didn't know where Room 143 was.

Suddenly, he bumped into some guy with black hair wearing a purple vest.

"Ugh, so uncivilized…" Obi Wan grumbled.

"Excuse me?" The guy asked.

"I'm sorry. My friend and I are new here and we're a bit lost. We're looking for Room 143." Obi Wan answered.

"It's down there by the beach, just go to the pool and turn right. My name's Aladdin by the way." The guy said as he pointed down the path before noticing Anakin crying. "Uh, what's his problem?"

"He just has separation problems. Thanks for the directions, Aladdin." Obi Wan replied.

The two Jedi then walked off towards the pool and turned to the right like Aladdin told them to. Then, Obi Wan saw a small Hawaiian style cabin near the beach. Obi Wan walked up to the door and opened the door with his room key.

"If she's suffering as much as I am, please tell me." Anakin sobbed while walking through the door.

"Oh, calm down, Anakin. At least the room looks nice." Obi Wan said, gesturing to the room while closing the door behind them.

There were two large beds, a small kitchen, a TV, a dresser underneath, a small bathroom, and two lounge chairs outside. Anakin dropped his suitcase in front of the first bed and collapsed while sobbing into the pillow.

"The view of the castle from here looks great, doesn't it?" Obi Wan asked while unpacking the suitcases.

Anakin didn't answer and just continued crying, still not getting over Padme being with the Princesses.

"I'm going to go outside and relax for a while. It's been a long day for us." Obi Wan said as he gestured to the back door where the lounge chairs were.

Anakin groaned sadly from the pillow his face was in. Obi Wan opened the back door and walked outside before taking a seat on one of the chairs. He then began relaxing while looking into the distance at the castle standing on the other side of the lake. A cool breeze blew past him just as he was about to close his eyes…

"Simba…" A deep voice said which made Obi Wan jump off of his seat. He sensed a presence he hadn't felt in forever and saw storm clouds forming in the sky.

"Qui Gon?"

"You have forgotten me." The voice continued.

"How could I? You were my master."

"You have forgotten who you are and so you have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, my son. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the circle of life." The voice said sternly.

Upon hearing 'circle of life', Obi Wan guessed that Qui Gon meant that he must take his place in the Force. He turned to the storm clouds and began yelling at Qui Gon's voice.

"But you're dead! I still have my whole life ahead of me."

"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king." The voice finished.

Obi Wan's expression turned from shock to confusion. He was destined to be king and no one told him? Had Qui Gon gone crazy from being dead for so long? What did he mean by 'one true king'? _This is getting weird…_Obi Wan thought.

"Remember…" The voice said.

Obi Wan dashed after the sound of Qui Gon's voice towards the pool while yelling, "Qui Gon, please! Don't go away!"

"Wait, father! Don't leave me!" Another voice yelled.

He then saw a figure in the sky beginning to disappear…and it looked NOTHING like Qui Gon. It looked more like a lion than his dead master.

Obi Wan ran over to the pool and saw a yellow lion with a dark orange mane staring up at the sky at the edge of the pool which made the Jedi Master run up to him. Obi Wan guessed that the lion could talk like majority of the animals from Disney movies.

"Who was that?" Obi Wan asked the lion.

The lion ignored him and stared up at the sky.

"Uh, have you seen a middle age man around here? He has long brown-grey hair with a beard and he wears an outfit like mine?" Obi Wan questioned.

"No…that was my father up in those storm clouds." The lion replied.

"What?" Obi Wan asked. Then, he felt incredibly stupid. _Of course, his father is dead and he feels responsible for it. _Obi Wan thought.

"Oh…I'm very sorry about that. I thought your father was my dead master. My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, I'm new here." Obi Wan said as he held out his hand for the lion to shake before the lion shook it with his paw.

"I'm Simba."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Simba. I'm sorry again." Obi Wan nodded before walking back to the room.

He arrived at the room and slammed the door behind him while Anakin was passed out on the bed. Obi Wan sighed and began hanging up the clothes from his and Anakin's suitcases.


	6. Meeting up Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World and all other Disney characters belong to Disney.

Obi Wan finished hanging up the clothes while Anakin was still knocked out on the bed. Then, he opened the door a bit to see his new friend Simba walking past their room, possibly on his way to his own room. Obi Wan sighed and closed the door. He felt crazy befriending a talking lion. _Curse you, George Lucas…_ He thought in annoyance.

Obi Wan groaned and began relaxing on the second bed. Unfortunately, his relaxation didn't last very long. He heard a knock at the door and frowned. _Ugh…what now? _Obi Wan thought. He walked up to the door and opened it, revealing a frustrated looking Padme holding her suitcase.

"Hello, Padme."

"Where's Anakin?" Padme asked with a slightly frustrated expression.

"He's over there on the bed." Obi Wan pointed out before going over to him and shaking him awake. "Anakin, get up! Padme's here!"

Suddenly, Anakin got up and saw Padme before tackling her with a hug. She dropped her suitcase in surprise which landed on Obi Wan's foot, causing him to jump and hold his foot in pain. It was bad enough that he got cut on the leg earlier, now this?!

"I missed you so much!" Anakin exclaimed in relief.

"I missed you more!" Padme yelled.

Obi Wan then shrugged and took Padme's suitcase, unpacking it and hanging up her clothes. _They're probably going to do this forever…_He thought.

"Hey, didn't we have to go to some party later or something?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah, we should get going soon." Padme nodded as she looked up at the clock.

Obi Wan groaned, "But I just started hanging up these clothes!"

"Come on, Master! This party will be fun!" Anakin grinned.

_At least he's back to normal. _Obi Wan thought.

The three walked out of the room and headed towards the lobby despite the fact that the other heroes were staring at them like they were some weirdos which made Obi Wan cringe. Anakin was too busy showing Padme around the place like the pool and everything else around the area.

Once they reached the lobby, Obi Wan was trying so hard to relax by staring at the plants, but couldn't due to all of the people giving him, Anakin, and Padme weird stares as they walked by despite that Anakin was ignoring them and pointing out the gift shop and restaurants at the lobby.

They walked up the stairs that led to the monorail station and walked outside, waiting for the monorail.

"You two love this hotel, don't you?" Padme asked with a smile.

"Of course, it's relaxing. We have a good room with a nice view of the castle. The beach is only a walk away and the pool is just straight ahead from our room." Obi Wan shrugged.

"Yeah, it's fantastic. The three of us are together in a fun place. We get to take a long break from the Clone Wars. The service is great. It's like everything is going our ways." Anakin nodded while the monorail was seen pulling into the station.

The monorail doors opened in front of them as tourists walked out of it. The trio silently entered the monorail and took their seats near the window. Anakin sighed and watched the sun start to set on the horizon as the monorail doors closed once everyone was in it.


	7. Party On, Dudes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney. Walt Disney World and all other Disney characters belong to Disney. I also don't own the songs Let's Groove and Oh Yeah. I also don't own The Avengers, they belong to Marvel.

Anakin sighed and stared out the window, admiring the surroundings as the monorail made it's way to Magic Kingdom. _Despite all of the stress that the people on this planet has caused for us, I can't help, but admire this planet's beauty. _He thought. Obi Wan then stared out from his side of the window, seeing that they were getting closer to the Grand Floridian. Padme was sitting in between them, just staring up at the monorail ceiling while the monorail pulled into the Grand Floridian monorail station.

"You are now entering the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. Please remain seated until the monorail comes to a complete stop. Watch your head and step as you disembark, gather all of your belongings, and take small children by the hand." A voice on the intercom announced before the monorail stopped and the doors opened.

Some people stepped off of the monorail and into the hotel. Knowing that this wasn't their stop, our three heroes assumed that Magic Kingdom was the next stop. None of them had spoken up yet and the silence was starting to annoy them as Padme was the first to speak.

"Ani, is there something bothering you?" She asked, noticing that Anakin had been staring out the window for the whole ride.

"No, there's nothing bothering me. I'm just in deep thought." Anakin answered with a smile.

"Alright, you just seem to be distressed, that's all." Padme nodded.

"Do you mind if the three of us talk for a while?" Obi Wan asked sternly as the monorail doors closed and the monorail made it's way to Magic Kingdom.

"Sure thing, Master. What's up?" Anakin nodded.

"I want both of you to behave at this party. No picking fights, no taking out your weapons, and no killing anyone. We're going to have fun and you both WILL like it. We belong to Disney now and we can't go back home, so that means that our hotel IS our new home. Understand?" Obi Wan explained.

Anakin and Padme stared at each other before coming to an agreement and turning to Obi Wan while nodding.

"Yes, master." Anakin said.

"I promise we'll behave, Obi Wan." Padme replied.

"Good." Obi Wan sighed in relief.

Soon, the monorail arrived at the monorail station at Magic Kingdom and the doors opened while the trio got up and walked off the monorail and towards the entrance. The security guards nodded at them as they entered the tunnel that led to Main Street USA.

They walked to Tomorrowland where there was a stage with a DJ stand on it with the DJ preparing for something while the screen read 'Welcome, Star Wars!' on it. On the area in front of the stage, there was a dance floor with a bar and buffet on the right side and a bunch of tables and chairs on the right side.

"There seems to be no one here." Obi Wan commented.

"Aside from the DJ, the chefs manning the buffet, and the bar tender." Anakin pointed out.

"Maybe, there's no one attending the party and we're the only ones here." Padme shrugged.

Suddenly, a spotlight from the metal hangers above the dance floor shone on our heroes who shielded their eyes from the unexpected light.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of voices cheered.

Anakin stopped shielding his eyes and saw a LOT of Disney characters surrounding him and his friends. They were all approaching them, shaking hands or slapping them on the back while welcoming them to Disney World.

"Do you think that they probably threw the same party for the Avengers?" He whispered to Obi Wan.

"Who knows?" Obi Wan shrugged.

The Disney Characters began mobbing them again as they went their separate ways to get away from the crowds.

After they split up, they found themselves making new friends. Padme was having a conversation with Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Nala, and Ariel while Anakin was talking to Flynn Rider, Jack Sparrow, Kristoff, and Jim Hawkins as Obi Wan was having drinks with Aladdin, Oswald, and Simba.

Soon, Mickey walked on stage and greeted while everyone went silent, "Hiya, pals! I'm glad you all made it tonight to welcome the Star Wars characters into the Disney Family!"

The crowd cheered while raising their glasses of whatever drinks they were having.

"Let's get this party started! Our DJ is going to play a special song dedicated to our new pals!" Mickey grinned before turning to the DJ. "Hit it!"

The DJ then began playing 'Let's Groove' by Earth, Wind, and Fire. The characters then shoved our three heroes onto the dance floor. They looked around in confusion before they started to dance.

The characters went nuts as they started cheering and dancing along with them. The music blared loudly from the speakers while everyone was pumping their fists in the air/dancing/cheering, causing a huge flash mob.

Mickey jumped off of the stage and into the mosh pit of characters, surfing the crowd.

Suddenly, after the song ended, the villains showed up while 'Oh Yeah' by Yello was playing. Palpatine was standing there with his new friends: Hades, Gaston, Scar, Captain Hook, Jafar, and Hans while the rest of the villains came in.

"What's the deal with them?" Obi Wan asked Hercules who was standing near him.

"They're the villains. NEVER ever make friends with them." Hercules answered.

"Alright, we'll try to stay out of it." Obi Wan nodded.

"They sound pretty dangerous…" Padme commented nervously.

"Well, well, well…quite the party, eh? It's a real shame we weren't invited." Hades chuckled evilly.

"Get outta here, Hades! You're not invited to these parties anyways!" Mickey snapped.

"I'd like to see you try, hot cheese!"

"You can't beat us!" Aladdin called out.

"Shut up, you fez wearing street rat!" Hans snapped angrily.

"Yeah?! Well, you have big sideburns!" Aladdin yelled.

This started a full out brawl between all of the characters as they tackled each other on the dance floor and began fighting. Everyone was slapping or punching each other as they fought.

Palpatine watched on with a smirk on his face: he could feel the anger in all of these characters. The dark side was strong with these people…

"EVERYONE, JUST KNOCK IT OFF!" Anakin shouted angrily.

Everyone stopped fighting, turning towards him while about to punch or attack a random villain.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING FUN, BUT YOU ALL DECIDED TO FIGHT!" Anakin snapped.

"Calm down, Anakin." Mickey told him. "Now, everyone, I want you all to go home or stay to clean up alright?"

The characters groaned in annoyance.

"Anakin, I can feel your anger…It gives you focus…makes you stronger…" Palpatine said.

"What do you mean by—"Mickey asked in confusion.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU GO HOME!" Anakin screamed.

More groans came from the characters as they left Tomorrowland in disappointment. Obi Wan shook his head and disappointment while Padme facepalmed. Anakin screwed up yet again…


End file.
